To The Dawn of A New Day
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: THe usual crowd is celebrating the New Year at the MetroCourt, Alexis, Krissy, Sonny, Carly, Michael, Willow, Jason and Sam all have something else to celebrate that's going to happen at exactly midnight. Something they all have wanted for a long time. Read to fight out what that something is! Pairing: CarSon, JaSam, and Michael/Willow.


To The Dawn Of A New Day

General Hospital

Pairing: Sam and Jason, Michael and Willow

Summary: Shiloh finally gets what's coming to him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-x-

**January 1st, 2021**

**12:00AM**

**The MetroCourt**

The celebration at the MetroCourt was in full swing. As it was every year, this was the place to be to ring in the New Year right. The place was packed as the happy couples kissed before joining in on _Auld Lang Syne_.

Carly always threw one hell of a party and loved throwing this one every year. Tonight was a celebration within the celebration. Only some select guests in the crowd knew what was extremely special about this night beside the obvious.

It was not just the place to be tonight but it was also the place to be seen.

Michael and Willow were there, celebrating their first New Year's as an official couple. They had been dating for about eight months now. It was new but it was a serious relationship. It became even more serious when Nelle and Brad's secret finally came to light.

Wiley was really Jonah. It had been a shock to everyone. The fallout had been harsh and swift. Brad became a pariah around town. Sam and Carly had rallied around both their brother and Michael. Lucas wanted a divorce which Alexis was more than willing to facilitate and Michael was given his son back. Brad was for kidnapping and thrown in jail where Sonny had paid him a very special visit to inform him that his life would be hell and he wasn't going to put Michael through the agony of a trial. So Brad plead guilty and got 17 years without parole. Nelle got time tacked onto her current sentence for the same thing.

Michael had been overwhelmed by the entire thing. It was a joy but also hard since his happiness came at Lucas' expense. On top of everything, Willow had to deal with the knowledge her son had died. She still was dealing. That kind of loss is not something a person ever gets over. However, being around Michael and his son helped her to cope plus she already bonded with, as well as loved, the little boy.

It's what brought she and Michael even closer, finally pushing them to admit that they had strong feelings underneath their friendship. Once they became a couple, the three also became a little family. Whenever Willow held Jonah, it was obvious from the twinkle in his eyes he looked at her as his mother even called her "mama" and Michael "dada."

For all intents and purposes, she was his mother. Even though they had been together for less than a year, the relationship between Willow and Michael was already serious and getting more serious as more time went on. No one would be surprised if within the next few months to see Willow sporting a very sparkly ring on a very important finger.

Jason and Sam were there as well. The couple had a double celebration on this particular night. In addition to celebrating the new year, they were celebrating their first anniversary of marriage. After seeing Carly and Sonny renew their vows, it had inspired them to put the final piece of their life together back into place. They'd gone back to the the Noddle Buddha, taking their rightful places under the Dragon and the Phoenix. This time, though, they'd invited their friends and family. It had been an amazing night.

It only made sense to get remarried on New Year's since the holiday had always played such a significant part in their relationship. It was the first holiday they celebrated as a couple and since his return, something spectacular had taken place on this evening each year. The Morgans were wrapped up in each other's arms but were actually taking part in the sing along, for once.

Sonny and Alexis were on the balcony, standing with Kristina looking up at the night's sky to watch the fireworks display.

The two taking a moment to be alone with their daughter in the sea of people and crowded chaos. In the last year, Kristina had finished up a business degree. She worked at Corinthos Coffee, insisted on a lower level position in a cubicle instead of getting a cushy, corner office.

She wanted to make sure she paid her dues, wanted to learn the business from the ground up, and know every aspect of it because she decided she wanted to run the company one day. She made a nice life for herself in Port Charles. She'd recently started dating again. No one special had come around yet but she was content which her parents couldn't be happier to see.

Carly stood behind the counter as she surveyed the room, grabbing the special occasion bottle of champagne. This was for the few select guests who knew what tonight's celebration was really about… and it should be happening at that exact moment. She looked around at the faces of the other guests in the room.

Jax was laughing with Nina, Ned and Olivia stood by Lulu who had yet to shake off losing Dante. Maxie and Detective Chase had found each other when their relationships both fell apart. His was amicable while hers wasn't when it was revealed how deeply involved Peter was in the abductions and memory swaps of Drew and Jason. Peter had fled town and was once again an internationally wanted fugitive.

Laura chatted with Elizabeth who was also chatting with her sister Hayden. The situation with Franco had gotten extremely rocky after he had not only slept with Kim but had gotten her pregnant. The baby was already born. There was a small part of her that felt badly... for Kim because having Franco's baby was a curse she didn't need. However, Carly didn't feel an ounce of sympathy or pity for Elizabeth.

The last 13 years, she'd tried every trick in the book to steal Jason from Sam including getting pregnant by him thus stealing his attention from the woman he really wanted to mother his children. So Carly felt after a long, long time that Elizabeth was finally receiving a heaping helping of her own medicine and by the sourpuss on her face, she obviously didn't like it.

Carly set up the flutes on the counter. She was breathless with anticipation. She turned to look at the clock for the fifth time in the last minute.

**January 1st, 2021**

**12:01AM**

**Pentonville Prison**

The dread in his heart increased by a factor of ten. Although, he'd been put into protective custody after his trial and sentence to ninety-nine years to life, he'd never felt less protected in his entire life.

The darkness and the quiet gave the fear even more power. However, tonight, something else was adding to his anxiety. He'd been thrown into solitary confinement this morning. It had been an unexpected and unexplained move.

The guard that had brought him down to the basement holding cells, had said nothing as he noticed they passed empty cell after empty cell. He had gotten the message that he was all alone down here.

At least, he thought he was before he realized that's why the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He wasn't alone. He had company. He had a feeling it wasn't his new best friend, either.

A man slipped out of the shadows.

His heart lurched into his throat. He could see in the man's hand was a shiv. No, this was not his new best friend.

"Who are you?" He questioned the stoic figure even though he knew the answer.

"A friend of a friend of your enemy. You have to be pretty stupid to piss off not only the Corinthos-Morgans Organization but you also have some rather upstanding people who want you dead. You know what your mistake was, right?"

He stayed silent, trying to calm the blood rushing through his veins and his adrenaline pumping trying to kick his body into fight or flight mode. However, he didn't have anywhere to flee and knew he wouldn't win the fight.

"Thinking you'd succeed, any last words, Shiloh?"

**The MetroCourt**

**January 1st, 2021**

**12:07AM**

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his inner jacket pocket. Jason didn't take it out only felt the three rings which was the signal that the job had been completed. He sighed, stared at his wife's dark eyes, and as she saw his relief, it washed over her too.

Jason took his wife's hand then led her over to the bar as they made their way through the crowd. The other select guests knew what this meant and began making their own way to the bar.

Michael picked up two flutes then handed one to Willow. She had unshed tears in her eyes. He took her free hand in his, entangled their fingers, and slowly raised her hand up then dropped a feather, drop kiss on her knuckles. The gesture made the tears fall silently despite them, Willow looked like she was finally at peace and as she looked into Michael's eyes, she glowed with happiness.

Sonny joined Carly from around the other side of the bar while Kristina and Alexis stood next to Sam. As they took their flutes of champagne, Carly slid a special flute over to Sam who smiled knowingly and nodded in thanks.

She would definitely not miss this toast but she wouldn't be able to drink again for a while. Her baby boy was already making more of an appearance than expected. She'd started showing early this time. Jason pulled her into his side, entangled their left hands over her protruding stomach, and smiled at each other.

This year could not be starting out better for any of them.

Each of them raised their glasses to the sky.

They all looked around at each other before saying the toast in unison.

"To the Dawn of a New Day."

-x-

End


End file.
